Holiday Romance
by SomewhereOnlyWeKnow
Summary: After a failed marriage with Mike, Bella embarks on a trip to Europe, where she meets the charming Edward. Will anything ever happen or will it be forever known as a Holiday Roamance. AH. Slightly OOC. Bella/Edward.
1. Chapter 1

The old lady turned around and smiled slowly. Isabella, her youngest granddaughter, was certainly stunning. She looked even more beautiful today, her wedding day. Maria felt her heart swell with pride, how Bella's mother would have cried if she'd been here.

Bella was looking in a long mirror, staring at her reflection. Her long, figure hugging white dress shone in the sun and her thick dark hair was piled in a complicated braid on her head. There was something on her face that did not match the rest of the perfect image; a look of sadness.

"Darling…" Maria began, crossing the small room and gently taking Bella into her arms. "Darling what's wrong?"

"Oh… nothing Grandma Maria. I'm just… nervous." Bella replied, her quiet voice drifted through the room.

"You don't have to do this," Maria said. It seemed marrying Mike was the last thing Bella wanted to do. "You _can_ back out now."

Bella chuckled, her head down. "Alice spent ages on all this," she said gesturing down to her dress, "can't let it go to waste." She forced a smile up at her Grandma.

"If I gave you your wedding present now, would you call off the wedding?" Her Grandma said in a last ditch attempt, taking Bella's hand.

"No Grandma. Unless it's a trip to somewhere far away from here then no…" Bella began, looking sadly out the window. Tears pricked at her eyes.

"Well my sweet pea, it is a trip! I booked a trip to Portugal for you and Mike… because you weren't having a honeymoon or anything. Take some time, think about what you are doing. You could go with Alice instead!" She smiled broadly at her idea, reaching out to envelope Bella in a hug.

"T-that's… amazing… Thankyou Gran!" Maria could see tears in Isabella's eyes, but she knew they were from happiness.

"Yes, yes. A break is exactly what you need. Go and get Alice, your flight leaves tomorrow." Maria released Bella from the hug and watched as she walked at the room.

Yes, this was exactly what she needed.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella ran along the spacious corridor of her Grandma's house, trying to find Alice. Her long gown kept trying to trip her up, but pure determination kept her going.

She could hear Alice talking to someone in the kitchen, her infectious laugh spilling out into the hallway. Bella regained her posture, flattening down the folds in her dress with her sweaty palm. Gently, she slid into the room, floating over to her best friend who was enthusiastically talking to Bella's younger cousin.

"Alice," Bella said quietly. "Alice…"

"Oh Bella! What are you doing? Oh no! Your makeup… Oh no!" Alice exclaimed frantically, reaching out to try and fix Bella's ruined makeup.

"Alice, I have to tell you something," Bella said grinning. "We're going to Europe!"

"OH! Well good! Finally that cheap idiot is giving you a honey-"

"No, no!" Bella interrupted her best friend, something she almost never did. "No! _We're _going to Europe! You and me!"

"What? But… But… The wedding and-"

"It doesn't matter, I'm not ready for all that. Okay, we're going tomorrow, I hope you aren't doing anything…"

"Of course I'm not!" Alice yelled, grabbing Bella and gleefully spinning her petite body around.

Suddenly Alice stopped, the cheeky grin left her face. A small blush silently crept up her cheeks, something Bella had never thought she'd see on her best friend. Then she realised that the whole of the room had heard, including Mike's controlling mother, Rebecca.

Rebecca was staring right at Bella, her beady eyes half closed in a glare. She forcefully waltzed over to them, smartly stopping in front of Bella. Her elaborate purple hat managing to keep a short distance between her large body and the now trembling Bella.

"I do hope you're joking _Swan._" She spat at Bella; fury laced her electric blue eyes. "Because if you aren't…" She hesitated, unsure of what to say. "If you don't marry my son, you'll end up alone. You're so plain, even your Mother dumped you."

"Her Mother is _dead!" _Alice's usually bubbly voice was coated in anger, her body, usually relaxed, was positioned into a protective stance.

"Yes… well…" Rebecca didn't look ashamed; it was obvious she would make no point to apologise. "You're going to die alone. Mike is better than you anyway." She turned away, her hat hitting Bella's stunned face. The whole of the room stood gawping at her, she just smiled wickedly and glided away.

In a flash Alice was hugging her best friend, whispering words of encouragement. Bella couldn't cry, she felt numb. Memories of her beloved mom flooded into her already crowded mind.

_She should have been here today._

Alice led Bella out of the room nonchalantly, ignoring the whispered remarks from the guests.

Once in the spare room Bella let her tears run freely. Her mood had rapidly slipped from high to low, she hadn't felt this blue since the first Christmas without her Mother.

"Bells…" Alice began, shoving a pile of beauty products onto the floor. "She doesn't mean it. She's bitter, of course you'll find someone…"

"I-its… not that…" Bella stuttered out between the tears that danced down her face. "It's… I-I… Miss my mom." She managed to whisper before another flood of tears escaped her chocolate eyes. Alice held her close, letting her sink into her shoulder.

"I know you miss her, you miss her so much. I can tell. I think anyone would. You have been _so _brave. Remember bubs, we have so many amazing days ahead… 1 week of being _in Europe_ then …"

"Two weeks." Bella interrupted, untangling herself from Alice. She brushed away her fallen tears and made an attempt to smile.

"Two weeks then," Alice said, smiling reassuringly. "We can party, sun bathe… maybe we'll even meet some European guys. It'll be fun, yeah?"

"Yeah." Bella sighed, her whole body deflated. "I'm being stupid… I'm sorry." 

"Hey!" Alice cried, a stern look passed her face. "No, you are not being stupid. It is… well it _was _your wedding day. You have a right too miss her. Come on, go get changed and then we can go speak to Mike, if the queen cow hasn't already." She winked at Bella, before leaving the room.

Slowly Bella began to wipe away the remains of this awful, yet amazing day.

_Hey guys xD This is my first, well second, proper Twilight fic. The other one just went a bit meh… So I decided to start with a new, hopefully better idea? Reviews are appreciated, I love you guys loads. __ [Sorry if my grammar is bad in some places.]_

_xxx_


End file.
